SGO Survival Game Online Chapter 1 Part 1
by AlyssaRyderAKAChuca
Summary: SGO is a new online game. People use their minds to move around and play as their characters. One day the logout button disappears. Then they end up in the middle of the main town. Now, they aren't the character's they customized to their likings, but now they look just like they do in the real world. Over 10,000 people are trapped in the game, and if they die their actually dead.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, Hi everyone! I would love your advise on this book! Give me tips and pointers! This is a rough draft so don't be afraid to say anything! I hope you like this book~! 3

**SGO** _Survival Game Online_

_Chapter 1 Part 1_

"Alright, it's time! Time for my plain to go in full motion! SGO is already hitting the stores! First 1000 people get to test it, be beta testers! And guess who gets to be one of the beta testers! A little girl from America, who wondered into a place, she shouldn't have and messed with people she shouldn't have! That little girl is, Dakota, Dakota Dezmand! Watch out pretty little thing, be careful where you tread because, you are about to forget, the real world itself! SGO is already being bought off the shelfs! Thousands of people, are going to wish they never bought the game, beta testers are going to be blamed, and lives will be ruined, just like in SAO! Haha!"

_I can't remember anything since today started, well, today in this game actually. All I know is that I am in a game, a game that is amazing!_

Right now I am just walking down a path. Well, at least I was. I was until I heard a scream, a mans scream.

I ran to the scream, whatever is happening can't be good!

"Hey, little runt, give us all of that gold you just stole!" I heard a man say. I hid behind a tree to watch and figure out what was happening before I just charged right on in and took who ever the bad guy(s) down.

Two big buff looking men cornered another guy. The guy was tall but, not as tall as them.

He parted his lips to speak, "That wasn't stealing! That was taking the money I earned by winning the battle against that friend of yours!" He spoke a little angered. You could see in his eye he was irritated.

"Yeah, but you cheated! There for you stole!" The 'leader' said picking the guy up from his collar and lifting him up so his feet couldn't touch the ground. He held his hands over his neck, trying to pry the 'leaders' hand off.

I leaned on the tree, making it visible for them to see me. "Hey, girls! I'm not much of a fan of dual's and all but, I am even less a fan of people who bully others! Especially in this game! Now, why don't you stop saying he cheated and move on!" I said, arms crossed, looking at the group of sadly nowadays men.

They all looked up at me as soon as they knew I was talking to them. "Hey little girl, move along before we change our minds! You have no business here!" The 'leader' said.

"Girly, just go. I can do this all by myself. They may look big and tough but, I can beat them just fine." He barely could get the words out of his mouth because of his lack of air. He smiled at me after he finished his sentence. He looked to be in a lot of pain.

"Would you stop with all that dramatic stuff! You can breath just fine dummy! You can't feel pain in this game either! You don't look like you got this all covered bud!" I smirked at him.

"Clyde! Go get her!" The 'leader' said pointing to me.

Clyde started running at me, his sword in hands, getting ready to slice through anything that gets in his path only, he has a weak sword.

"Aww, seriously! If you wanna win a battle against me, send me some actual competition!" I said. Clyde got about five feet from me before I drew out my sword and killed him. A few swipes and he was dead. Well not actually dead but, he lost all his items, I gained them and he is spawned in the middle of the main town.

"Clyde! Your gonna pay little girl! After I am done with this runt you are going to die!" The 'leader' said, pushing on the guys neck.

"I don't think you'll have that chance!" I cut the 'leader' in half. I had quickly and quietly ran to the 'leader' and killed him and he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Alright, Hi everyone! I would love your advise on this book! Give me tips and pointers! This is a rough draft so don't be afraid to say anything! I hope you like this book~! 3

The guy feel to his knees, holding his neck, and gasping for air.

_ Come on! I had to save __**this**__?! I better keep this cloak on! My character is pretty cute and I don't want him seeing how she looks! He'd follow me around like a lost puppy dog!_

"Hey, dramatic much?" I said crossing my arms.

"No, just habit. Anyway, can't my savior unmask so I can thank thee properly." He said smiling at me.

"Nah, you can thank thee properly some other time. You don't look like you got that much stuff anyway." I said. Leaning on a tree arms still crossed. "Oh, and could you quit the accent. I know you don't really speak like that."

"I wasn't talking about stuff. Currently I am the heroine and you are my hero, it'd only be right for me to give you a peck on the cheek." He said grinned. "And yeah, I don't have much. Just started the game today, but didn't we all? Well everyone except, the beta testers." He then just smiled at me, a huge smile too.

I put my right hand up and tapped on the air with one finger and my main menu popped up. I went about mid way through the main menu and stopped to tap on the items symbol. I tapped on the sword and money I got from the 'leader' and then gave the things to the guy.

"There, now you have stuff to start you out with the game. I wish you luck." I waved goodbye and walked away.

"You can't do all this for me! I mean, then I'll have to pay you back more than just a peck on the cheek! Come on, just keep all of this! Take it back!" He said, running after me.

I turned around. "You earned all of that, it's rightfully yours. Now do you really want to see my character that bad?"

"I can't begin to thank you and yes, I do really wanna see your character!" He said anxiously.

"Fine, but, I only customized it to my own liking." I de-cloaked, showing him the body, I have always wanted.

He looked at me, disappointed. "**That's** the body you have always wanted? Why? Its so, undeveloped. I mean, sure it's a little cute but, seriously?" He said crossing his arms.

_ God, you didn't have to be rude about it!_ "Well excuse me! I'd much rather have **this **body than the one I really have! I'm not cute nor pretty so I made my dream body! A cute little girl! That's exactly how I want to be! But, I got stuck in a useless gross body!" I yelled. He ticked me off and deserves to be punished but, I held back slicing him in half and just yelled. _Whoa, I actually remembered how I look. How I actually look! Yay! My memory is coming back!_

He laughed.

"Whats so funny?!" I hollered at him.

"So, it is easy to make you mad!" He said laughing.

I pouted. "Huh!" And whipped around, put my nose up, and walked away, arms crossed.

"Hey! I don't believe I know my hero's name! How am I supposed to pay you back if I don't even know your name?!" He hollered running after me.

I stopped, mid step. _What __**is**__ my name? I can't believe I didn't even think about it until now! I am so stupid!_

"Um, I kind of forgot... my name." I said putting my head sideways. I started walking forward again and put my cloak back on and put the hood over my head.

I felt a hand grab the back of my cloak. "Course you know your name! Here I'll start. Hey, the names Tamaki, what's yours?" He said trying to catch his breath.

I stopped "I already told you, I don't know what my name is. But, it was nice meeting you," I turned my head sideways. "Tamaki." I started walking again.

"Friend me!" I stopped walking and turned around. "I mean, if you friend me then, you know, I'll be able to, you know, find out what your name is." He said, looking me straight in the eye, or at least trying to.

I laughed.

"Huh? What are you laughing at?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing." I said. I brought up my menu and scrolled down till I saw friend request. I typed in his name and clicked enter.

I looked over to Tamaki. A little thing popped up in front of him that said, _A player has asked to be your friend_. He clicked accept.

"You have a pretty name, Dakota."


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

"Fuck off!" I hollered at him.

"Hey! Thats not nice! I just complemented you and thats how you thank me?!" He hollered back.

"Actually I didn't thank you and I don't need to! Now, if you don't mind I am logging off. I'm getting pretty hungry!" I hollered rudely to him.

I brought up my main menu and scrolled all the way down to the log out button only, the log out button was missing.

"Huh? Thats funny." I said staring at my main menu.

"What? Whats funny?" Tamaki asked from behind me.

"The, the log out button. It's missing." I said.

"What? That can't be! You must not be looking right! Your probably not at the right spot!" He panicked opening up his main menu and going to the bottom of his menu. "Uh, maybe it's just a bug? To much people on at one time or trying to log out at one time?" He sounded a little panicky.

"Yeah, your right. I mean it's still just the first day. It's gotta be just a small little bug, thats all." _I hope, I hope that this is just little bug all games get every now and then. But, what if it's not?_

"Hey Dakota? Is everything ok?" Tamaki asked me, suddenly appearing up right in front of me.

I jumped back. "Yeah, just fine!" I said, trying to slow down my heart beat. He scared the living day lights out of me, even if this is just a game. _Wait a minute? I can feel my heart beat? That's not right! What the heck is going on?!_

"Dakota are you sure everything is alright?" He asked again. I could see he was very concerned for me just by a quick look of his face.

"Actually, no. It's not ok." I said looking him straight in the eye.

I could tell he was struggling, wondering where I was looking at. "It's hard telling what your looking at with that cloak on you know." He said putting a hand on his hip.

"I'm looking at you and, are you gay?" I said confused.

He jumped back, all Kong fu like, "What?! Why would you say that?! I am not gay!"

I giggled, "Sure you aren't."

"I'm not! I swear I am as straight as a line!" He hollered at me.

"Yeah, a curvy line!" I hollered back.

"No! I'm as straight as the side of a desk!" He screamed at me. I got him mad.

I laughed. "It's so easy to make you mad!" I looked up at the sun just enough so he could see my mouth, smirking.

"Hey! Thats my line! You stole that from me! **Anyway~!** What's wrong?" He was hollering his whole sentence but when he said 'What's wrong?' He sounded sweet and caring. It scared me.

"When you came up to me asking me if everything was ok, I felt my heart skip a few beats from the startle. You're not supposed to feel that!" I told him, worried.

"Well thats not just a bug! What could the explanation b~?!" He couldn't finish his sentence because we got teleported from the out skirts of the game to the main town, in the middle of the game.

"What the? What am I doing here? Why's everyone teleporting here?!" I asked myself.

"Hey Dakota do you know whats going on?" I heard Tamaki say from behind me. I turned around, but instead of Tamaki there was a handsome fellow. He had beautiful blond hair and sapphire eyes. He was pretty tall too.

"Um... Tamaki?" I asked confused as to whether or not this was Tamaki.

"Yeah? And hey Dakota. Did you shrink a little? Or grow taller or something?" He asked me.

_Oh my god! This is Tamaki?! What happened to his character?! Why does he look hot?! I am so confused!_

I stood there pointing at him, speechless.

"What? Is there something on me?" He asked checking himself over.

Suddenly we heard a shriek, and not just any shriek. It was a shriek I have never heard before. Except. _Oh know! Don't tell me it's what I think it is._

Suddenly the whole ground shook as something huge landed on a building. _Yep! It's a dragon! And an epic looking one if you ask me._

The dragon opened his mouth and everyone flinched thinking it was going to breath fire on us.

The dragon started laughing. _Nope! Its a female dragon!_

"You gamers are so funny! I am not going to blow fire on you! I am here simply to tell you whats going to be happening from now on! You could say, thee new rules of Le game. So, now if you look around your friends you have made look different. Yes? Well that's because you aren't your characters anymore, you each are your actual self, like in the real world! Your hight and looks. Why else would the SGO Helmet have asked you to do checks in the mirror? So, here's how you'll play the game. If you've noticed, which most of you have there is no log out button on the bottom of your main menu, I assure you, that is no bug! I have taken your log out buttons away. Right now everyone that bought a game is here, in the game, not logged out. Its about now that I want the actual game to start. From here on out you will be trying to get to the top of my little tower I made for you. In order to get to the top of the tower you need to clear all of thee floors in the tower. There are a total of 200 floors! Oh! But theres one more little detail! If you die in this game you wont respond, and you wont be able to go back to the real world. If you die in this game, you die in the real world! Over 10,000 people are in this game right now at this moment! Some of you people have watched SAO right? Well this game is just like it only, theres a hundred more floors! You didn't think I named this game Survival Game Online if you could just die and respond and not have to survive did you? You don't think the name was so close to SAO did you? Now, I'll be off! Good luck!" The dragon laughed evilly and few away.

People kept on panicking and stuff, I heard a lot of people say this game is just suicide.

_Its a good thing I am already a pretty high level, I mean I have already made it up to floor what 50 something? And the game has only been out for 3 months for beta testers? But, Tamaki on the other hand, he's just a newbe, he doesn't have a high level at all, I could tell by how he was getting beaten up earlier. I'll have to lead him out and get him to do some of the maine quests to level up and stuff!_

"Tamaki! Lets go! Before everything has been killed by everyone else!" I said grabbing his arm.

And that's basically how Tamaki and my friendship started out. In a game, a death game.


End file.
